The present invention relates to an acrylic prepolymer and its use for encapsulating photocells.
A problem encountered in the manufacture of panels for utilizing solar energy, referred to as solar panels, concerns the encapsulation of the photocells supplying the panels. A material that is transparent, flexible, and very resistant to aging under the action of heat and/or moisture is needed for this purpose.